


Force

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Short snippets of Elias's life as an upcoming king





	1. Chapter 1

He knew the meaning behind the strikes pounded into him by his father. Wrath. Pride. Jealousy. 

 

After dissapearing and upon his arrival to reclaim the crowned position among his royal family. His father rejected his existence, out right declining the offer as he had already chosen Sally as the next heir. Due to unfortunate events involving historic honoring of their royal name it was stated the first born son was to claim heir. 

 

An honor in disguise, as little did he know his title was nothing but. Ordered to replicate his sickly fathers commands as to how to handle the military and keep peace among the mobians of their kingdom. His mother turned a cheek to the abuse as she too looked down to his cowardice of the past. 

 

He wished to help the kingdom he once turned his back on, the abuse both physical and verbal were deserved through his eyes. He was making up for lost time and if becoming a replica of the last leader was the right path to tread, he won't turn back this time.


	2. Hard

Hard

 

He stood in wait outside, much to Sonics annoyance his patience fleeting for every minute spent there. The muffled voices beyond the door; low and indecisive until a prominent slap is heard followed by a shuffling as well as a grunt of pain. Confused and worry he almost knocks or peeks until he's granted permission to enter. Walking through he sees Elias standing as prim and proper as always, King Max seen atop his throne a light smile shown his way. Standing next to the rightful Prince he glances to his face surprised when he notices a reddened cheek and blood in the corner of his lip. His attention diverted once his name is called, 

"Sonic, I apologize for the sudden calling though I wish for your assistance."

 

"Oh, yeah totally I can do it. What ever you need sir"

 

"No need for formality my boy, what I ask is you assist my son on his journey into the next town. Its come to my attention of his incompetence that he's harmed himself during a sword practice."

 

Max looked to his son, his justly eyes scrutinizing Elias as the former shriveled into himself. Sonic checked the guy out in search of harm, but found none aside from the bloodied lip.

 

"This level of clumsiness is something you'd expect from a novice, not the next heir."

 

Another glance to the other, his face looked pained as he stared to the ground. The pain - Sonic was sure - was more internal the ex.

 

"I'll take it, though not like I have a choice"

 

Sonic joked a force smile on his face, something he hoped would go unnoticed.

 

"Nonsense your final approval is as important as my asking, though I would expect no less from you."

 

It hadn't

 

"You both are dismissed, your departure starts tonight. It will be a long ride...and Sonic protect my son"

 

"No problem big M"

 

They departed from the royal chambers on through the halls beyond.

 

They walked side by side, silence permeating between them where as he avoided looking to Elias a peek clued him into the others handicap as Elias walked with a slight limp.

 

"Don't tell Sally"

 

Sonic stopped

 

"Why"

 

Elias too stopped though a few steps ahead

"I don't want her to worry"

 

"She should be"

 

"No she shouldnt. I don't want her to see me like this, its pitiful."

 

"Who cares, if anything we should confront him. Telling Sally will get us more-"

 

"NO"

 

Elias voice echoed the desolate hall, the sounds echoing to and fro in his ears. Elias immediately lowered his voice to a hushed harsh yelling

 

"You can't tell her, and he's only doing what necessary to keep me in line. I ran the first timr, abandoning my kingdom and that's reason enough to disown me, but he didn't. He offered to teach me how to become a leader, someone the people look up to like him. I won't let you ruin that, keep your nose out of it".

 

"Even you tell her or I do, as for whatever this is, Elias if you need help just ask. You have friends and family willing why keep it a secret?"

 

"I'm not...j-just don't tell her. Not until I'm good enough to become his successor."

 

Elias shaky breaths and unsteady expression gave way he was holding back emotions.

 

"Once again I won't tell only if you do it, it needs to be known. What if he does the same to her? Or your mother? Look...until then I'll be here alright"

 

Elias shook his head denying

 

"I don't need help, I can do this alone"

 

Sonics following comment was ignored as Elias limped away.

 

"I'll still be here"

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"This is sudden, why the invite?"

Max sat upon his wheelchair, pushed by his trusted guard into the castle gardens. 

"Can we talk alone?"

Sonic sat on top a stone carved bench looked away from the evening sky to the handicapped royal. 

"Not at all"

Max waved his hand signaling the guard to walked back a few yards from them. Not within hearing range Sonic guessed, but well in the sights of the other. 

"As before, why the invitation? Do you aquire bidding news? "

Sonic declined with a shake of his head, standing to confront the man. Max stared up to him a smile on his aged face.

"I know what you did, and you shouldn't treat your son that way"

The smile wilted into nothing as Max looked to him 

"What I conduct and my way of parenting is in no way any of your business"

"It is when your hurting someone I care about"

He was eyed suspiciously by the wheeled man before continuing

"He's my friend and if someone is harming them I want to put a stop to it. Even if that means standing up against you"

An expression of relief crossed the elder upon hearing Sonics clarification. Before looking to the young hero.

"As you know my son is to become the heir and I refuse for him to become anything less then what I expect from a ruler of this kingdom. You, a boy, naive in what you do and say are and will remain ignorant to what this results to. To this land and its people if he fails to do so correctly."

"I may not know what goes into ruling a kingdom, but I know who Elias is and what your doing is wrong. All this means nothing if your just gonnna hit him in the end simply because he wont do things your way, why not let him try things his w-"

"Absolutely not, my kingdom is of few who stays standing even during Robotniks rein and if you I'm going to let that petulant child rule my kingdom wi-"

"That 'petulant' child is yours"

Max paused in his sentence as he was clearly cut off, he glared to the adolescent.

"Dont you tempt me boy, you will speak when spoken to. I may not be your parents, but I am your king and you will listen to me and you will liaten well"

Sonic clamed up to listen upon hearing his king Maximilian start up, serious and deathly tone in tow

"He is my son and it is I who will be the judge in how I conduct my parenting and to what limits. To become king is more then kissing babies and waving hands. If Elias is to become heir he will need to not only learn, but internalize these facts and many more. Now you will go to assist my son on his journey to the neiboring kingdom and I dont wish to hear another peep of this upon your return am I understood?"

Sonic glared to the man 

"AM I UNDERSTOOD!?"

Sonic still glared before turning away a silent, but comprehendable agreement falling from his lips. Maximillian's hard stare softened, a brush of anger and pride at the sight of Sonic standing his ground when yelled to. 

"Good. While impressed at your dedication of the friendship you developed with my son, it is dissapointing my daughter's leadership nature is not also bred into him. Im hoping it'll rub off on him during the trip"

A snap of his wrinkled appendages granted the guard to return taking hold of his chairs handles before pulling him away.

"I expected more from you"

Max responded before leaving, before Sonic responded with lasting words which had Maximilian cringe in anger.

"Me too"

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Bags packed Sonic watched from above as the servants stored them into the trunk. He fought to stay awake as their departing schedule was apparently set way eariler then Sonic previously assumed. He looked to the darkened sky; the sun remained unseen, he sighed. Peeking to Elias by his side he envied the guys ability to wake at the ass crack of dawn and still look ready for the day ahead. Though this could be becuase of 'him', he stared to the ground lost in though of their last confrontation.

 

 

Some king, he'd think peeking to Elias whoms expression remained one of a blank start, stood tall and head high. The king himself remained absent during this early excursion, so why stay in character?

 

 

"It is ready my liege"

 

 

The trunk was closed and a door was opened per one of the servants. Elias was first to act, walking down a near endless row of pearl white cemented steps. Through the graveled horseshoe driveway then into the vehicle. Upon closing the door the same servant walked round the vehicle opening another back door for himself.

 

 

Following suit Sonic walking down the staircase, making his way to the door held opened for him. Before entering he looked to the castle, its antique-like visage and towering intimidation. He took in the sight, pausing only when he noticed a window with its curtain opened, compared to the clothed others it stood out.

 

 

Inside sat King Maximillian, staring down to them. The dark sky addled with the unlit room unable Sonic to clearly see his face.

 

 

What was clear is he is always watching.

 

With a glare to the chaired mobian he entered the vehicle before the his door too was closed.

 


End file.
